


Come on, Get Higher

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' self discovery...through pot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Get Higher

John was the first one to really introduce Kris to marijuana. Kris had seen people light up at parties, in both high school and college, but no one had ever actually offered him a hit until John. It was only a month into the first semester with John as his roommate, when the pipe and baggie were pulled out.

“You smoke?” John asked curiously from behind Kris, who was absorbed with a Halo tournament with other guys in the house – they played over a network so each of them could stay in their rooms.

Kris didn’t really know what the heck John meant, which is why he allowed himself to be killed in the game and turned around. He was mildly startled to see John holding a clear glass pipe between his fingers. Blinking, Kris watched in mild awe as John stuffed the pipe’s bowl and then pulled out a lighter.

“No,” Kris said tentatively. He’d never smoked anything in his life. “What is that?”

John let out a loud, raucous belly laugh and grinned. “Are you serious, man? It’s weed.”

At first, Kris’s brows rose. “Oh,” he said before adding, “I’ve never been high before.”

“Well, do you want to start?” John’s silly smile hinted that he was still amused.

Kris thought about it for a moment. Other people smoking pot had never really bothered him before. Of course, it was illegal and made them do some stupid stuff, but he’d always let that slide when he saw others smoking. Turning them in would be tedious and a real asshole thing to do. Smoking it himself, though? Hmm. He wasn’t so sure about that one. Kris just didn’t see a real any real good reasons to even try a hit. It would make him smell funny and act funny and he just…

“Nah, man,” Kris finally said with a shrug. “I don’t see the point to even trying it.”

John nodded and shrugged, too. “It’s not for everyone.” He started to light the bowl, but paused. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, gesturing with the pipe in his hand.

“Oh, no, I don’t care,” Kris said honestly. “I’m not going to smoke, but I don’t care if you do.”

“Cool. You’re a cool guy, Kris.”

Kris smiled sheepishly before turning back to his XBOX. “Thanks.”

* * *

Marijuana, pot, weed – whatever you want to call it, ceased to be a big issue for Kris until he was whisked away by American Idol to Hollywood to compete on live television and live in a glorified mansion.

The light of the day had already died away and it was just after twilight as Kris flopped down onto a lounge seat by the pool. He wasn’t sure where the others had wandered off to, but he was too tired to really care. Really, the only person he cared to find was sitting next him.

Kris glanced over to Adam, his best friend and roommate in the mansion, and saw eyes upturned to the barely visible stars. He smiled, lopsided, as he watched Adam ponder the darkening night sky.

“Long day, no see,” Kris drawled, which stirred Adam out of whatever stupor he was in.

When he looked toward Kris, Adam’s eyes seemed a little funny in the low light of the pool area. Kris couldn’t quite place it, until Adam lifted his right hand, which had been dangling off to the side before and held a lit joint between his fingers.

Kris’s eyes boggled as he sat up to gawk at Adam. “You’re smoking, here?”

Adam laughed lightly before taking a hit. He glanced away toward the pool and let the smoke rise out of his lungs and into the barely visible haze around him. “It’s not like they really care,” he said nonchalantly.

Well, that was true. Kris was certain if the producers and management really cared about Adam smoking pot in their mansion, this wouldn’t be happening. But then again, it was Adam. He wasn’t the type to straight-up announce that he was outside smoking a joint. It was possible the big wigs didn’t even know.

“Just be careful, Adam,” Kris said slowly. “If you got disqualified…” He didn’t really know what he would do with himself if that happened.

Adam snickered and met Kris’s gaze, again. “I’m guessing that means you won’t be partaking?” Adam asked as he held up the joint, within Kris’s reach.

Kris waved him off. “Nope,” he huffed, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. “But I’m still going to sit out here.” He missed being around Adam a little more than he cared to admit.

“It’ll calm you down,” Adam stipulated with an upturn in his voice.

“No,” Kris said with a shake of his head. “I mean, I believe you, but it’s just not…” He trailed off and worried his lower lip between his teeth. He didn’t want to offend Adam, but he also wanted to get his point across.

Adam chuckled. “’No’ was good enough.”

Kris sighed and his smile was renewed. “Thanks. I’ll make sure you make it to bed in one piece, okay?”

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” Adam said after a quiet, flustered moment. “I’m going to be smoking for a while.”

“I can wait,” Kris said coolly, knowing he’d do the same for any other friend. He then smirked. “Besides, this is relaxing,” he gestured toward the pool, “and you’re gonna be really funny in about ten minutes.”

* * *

The Idol tour was grueling on everyone. The Dude Bus was close quarters, with every bunk taken. Tension and attitudes ran hot, and it was a wonder that no one had tried to sucker punch someone else. Well, there was _one_ reason it never happened, Kris supposed – the pot. It amazed Kris how open everyone was to passing around a joint or pipe every couple of days.

“Still?” Matt said in astonishment one night as the wheels on the bus went round-and-round. “All this time and seeing how we’re all fine, you still don’t want to take a hit?”

Kris’s hands were palms up when he shrugged. “It’s just not for me, man,” he said as he overturned the next card for their Texas Hold’em game.

Matt shook his head. “I can’t believe you sometimes,” he said tightly as he held in some smoke. “You’re like a boy scout,” Matt added before breathing out so he could laugh.

“Kris, you gotta lighten up, baby,” Sarver added as he took the dwindling joint from Matt.

Kris rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut. Why was he not smoking, again? They weren’t making a very hard case, but maybe there was a point in there. Maybe he needed to lighten up and light up. 

Oh, he wished he could say that pun out loud.

“Leave him alone,” Adam said, seated across the aisle from their poker game as he texted on his phone. “You’re just going to make him want to do it even less if you nag him about it.”

Kris gave Adam a wide smile as his expression relaxed. He’d have to show his gratitude, later, in the form of a back rub, a goodnight kiss, or something.

* * *

Before Kris’s fall and Christmas tour happened, he had to hire a band. It turned out to be a lot easier than he originally thought it would be. Some really cool people turned up to audition and he got a few great musicians out of it. Of course, they each came with their own attitudes. Surprisingly, though, the clashes between personalities were few and far between. Kris didn’t attribute this to the pot because there was only one person who actually smoked – his drummer Ryland.

As the Christmas leg of the tour progressed, Kris started joining Ryland more often after shows to just lounge and talk. It turned out that Ryland was a completely different type of “pothead” than Kris was used to. Pot made Ryland’s intellectual and philosophical side show itself.

“The point is,” Ryland was saying as they stood outside of a club, near the venue where they had just played, on the cool California evening, “we’re not just in a recession. We’re in a depression and this stimulus bull is only going to make it worse.”

Kris didn’t pay rarely watched the news. He didn’t have time or the attention span. So, Ryland was typically his only weekly update on what was going on in the world outside of Sports Center, and Ryland usually had a lot to say. Tonight was no different.

“Don’t they have, like, experts, though?” Kris said, leaning into the wall behind them. “I mean, come on, they’re not going to do something to hurt the country on purpose.”

Ryland chuckled before taking a hit off of his pipe. “They’re scrambling for something to do, something to clean-up after the last administration. Do you know what the unemployment rate is? It’s ridiculous.”

Kris had been listening to Ryland’s rant for the better part of twenty minutes, but it wasn’t so much a rant as a streaming line of thought. They had talked about everything, from the war to Proposition 8, and now it was the economy. Kris was stressed from the discussion as he tried to get his thoughts out in a coherent manner. Ryland had challenged each one with ease, all while taking hits off of his pipe. It amazed Kris how lucid and articulate someone could be while using pot. In his experience, that normally wasn’t the case.

Kris simply watched Ryland for several seconds as he pondered his next move carefully. In the past, he’d always seen people act like idiots while using pot, but after seeing Ryland breeze through the discussion, night after night, with no sign of said idiocy whatsoever, he was intrigued. Maybe pot wasn’t the devil like he had told himself it was.

“Hey, Ryland,” Kris eventually said as he nodded toward Ryland’s pipe. “Let me get a hit off of that.”

It startled Kris how easily that sentence came out.

* * *

Separation was a tricky situation. Kris had changed a lot over the past year and a half, and it wasn’t just the pot. It was…everything. In fact, Kris was relieved when Katy suggested that they take a break. She _wanted_ Kris to feel out his new life. It wasn’t a ticket to complete freedom, but she trusted him enough to let him go for a little while. Therefore, sitting out on the balcony of his hotel room with Cale to smoke a bowl? That was definitely fair game.

Cale wasn’t much different when he was high. He was more philosophical, kind of like Ryland, but in the most bizarre way, unlike Ryland. The randomness of the things that Cale would say was somehow compounded by the pot. Kris tried to keep up, but usually their conversations ended when Kris got a fit of the giggles.

“You know what would be weird?” Cale asked in his calm, reserved tone as he passed the pipe to Kris. Kris knew something outlandish was coming and braced for it. “What if no one had ever invented sprinkles?”

Kris snorted. “There would be a lot of sad cupcakes,” he deadpanned.

“I’m serious,” Cale said sternly. “Without sprinkles, would there be ice cream sundaes? Would there _be_ Funfetti Cake and Zingers? What would you do if you could never have sprinkles on your ice cream?”

Kris took a hit off their bowl as he quizzically stared at Cale. According to the look on Cale’s face, this was serious business. Why it was serious business, Kris didn’t know. He’d ask Cale where the theory had come from and what he was on, but well…that answer was blatantly obvious.

Allowing the smoke to leave his lungs in a long, slow exhale, Kris sighed. “I think I’m done,” he said holding up the pipe. “You? Actually, I might just cut you off if you keep talking about sprinkles.”

Cale laughed lightly as he took the pipe from Kris. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “We’re not done. I want to try this one thing.”

“Does it involve pot and sprinkles?” Kris asked with a snicker.

Cale wagged his eyebrows. “Well, it might get you into trouble.”

“You’re not going to hit on me while you’re high, again, are you?” Kris asked, ready to snatch the pipe away from Cale and leave the balcony altogether.

Cale chuckled and sighed. “Nah, it’s something cool that Steve showed me,” he said with a shrug. “Just requires you to breathe.”

Kris was wary, but took the pipe back for another hit, anyway.

* * *

Kris never told Adam about his smoking. They almost never got the chance to see each other and the topic had never come up. Granted, they usually didn’t talk much when they had time together. Talking was kind of hard to do when you couldn’t keep your mouths off of one another.

Kris was only back in Los Angeles for a few days after his summer tour when Adam made the discovery. Adam was on break from his own tour and was using it as an excuse to see Kris.

Kris barely had time to shut the door before Adam’s mouth was hot on his as they stood just inside of the doorway. Kris struggled with his jacket before throwing it away. He panted against Adam’s lips. Adam grabbed his face for a faster, deeper kiss, but quite abruptly broke away, leaving Kris to whine softly, as he spotted something.

“Kris,” Adam said slowly as he crossed into the living room from the front door, making a beeline. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked as he retrieved an empty baggie from beneath the coffee table. He gave it a sniff and turned around with a frown. “You smoked without me?”

He looked and sounded so wounded that it actually made Kris’s chest ache.

“Yeah,” Kris replied with a nod as he scrubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “It’s kind of crazy, actually. I mean, I didn’t think I ever would and then…well, then, my band happened.”

Adam lightened up and snickered. “I could say the same about _a lot_ of things, babe.” He flicked the baggie away, to land on the coffee table. Digging in his pocket, he slipped out a thin wallet and from there, plucked out a joint. “You can tell me about it over this.”

Kris smirked and walked over to drop down on the couch. Adam joined him, sitting close enough so their knees were touching. Kris pulled a lighter from his jeans pocket. He snapped it open as he leaned against Adam. Kris wet his bottom lip hungrily as his gaze slid between the flame reflecting in Adam’s eyes to the light freckles around his mouth. It was hard for Kris to keep eyes off of how Adam touched the joint to his lips as it was lit. Mesmerized, Kris felt a swelling in his chest of pent up, wanton desires from the past three months. 

The enormity of it was overwhelming.

As soon as Kris snapped the lighter closed and tossed it to the coffee table, he was hugging Adam. “I missed you,” Kris cooed as he nuzzled his face into Adam’s shirt, seeking out his collarbone to breathe in Adam’s heady cologne.

Adam gripped the back of Kris’s neck for a brief massage before letting his arm wrap around Kris’s shoulders. “Mmm,” Adam murmured. “Getting high with my boy and being cuddled, life could not be better.”

Kris shifted so he could tilt his head back and smile. “It’s pretty awesome,” he mumbled as he watched Adam slowly drag a hit off of the joint. Adam then took the joint from his lips and pressed it lightly against Kris’s plump bottom lip. Kris stared into Adam’s dazzling and dazed eyes as he wrapped his lips around the joint and breathed in.

Adam’s eyes widened slightly as a grin crossed his face. He pulled the joint away. “You are so hot, right now,” he said as Kris tossed his head back and blew out his smoke in a thick stripe.

Kris pulled away to sit up before sliding onto Adam’s lap. Adam’s neck and ears lightly flushed as he shifted so they were sitting more comfortably. Kris rested his head on Adam’s shoulder before softly kissing his neck. Adam shuddered with a chuckle.

“Look at you,” Adam said quietly as he slumped back into the couch and wrapped an arm around Kris. “You’re not even high and you’re already getting frisky.”

Kris pushed up to press his lips against Adam ear. “You want to see something cool, something that’ll really turn you on?” he said in a hot whisper.

“Um,” Adam murmured with a startled noise. “Fuck yes.”

“All you have to do is breathe,” Kris added as he took the joint from Adam’s hand. Adam eyes were full of lust as he watched Kris slowly take a hit. It made Kris feel sexy, cocky even.

Reorienting himself so his mouth was close to Adam’s, Kris saw a flash of want in Adam’s gaze and smiled. He kissed Adam to force their mouths open before dropping back away to put the joint to his lips. Adam seemed to realize what Kris was doing and left his mouth hanging slightly agape. Kris took a long drag off of joint and let his lungs fill with the smoke. He then took a hold of Adam’s jaw as he pressed their mouths together and exhaled.

Heat passed through Kris’s lips and into Adam’s mouth along with the smoke. Adam sealed the kiss and obediently breathed in. He held onto the smoke even as Kris pulled away. Kris nipped at Adam’s lower lip and grumbled, knowing they couldn’t make-out until Adam exhaled. His lips moved to Adam’s jaw and when that didn’t work, down Adam’s throat. Adam still didn’t budge and he looked to be barely straining to hold it all in. Kris’s last effort, short of humping Adam’s leg, was to lightly bite the crook of Adam’s neck.

Adam groaned as he exhaled the smoke downward, between them. His mouth was then up and crushing against Kris’s for several needy, messy kisses as he slipped his tongue into Kris’s mouth to press them together. Kris held on tightly to Adam’s face as they kissed. He grabbed at Adam’s tongue with his teeth before pushing his own as deep as he could manage.

When they broke apart, both were heaving for air and their faces were flushed. Adam chuckled bewilderedly. “That wasn’t just cool,” he said hoarsely, “that was fucking _amazing_.”

Kris smiled as he panted for breath. “I thought you might like that. It’s just a little something I picked up on tour,” he managed to whisper before Adam’s mouth and body were pressing hot and fast against his, again.


End file.
